


Dreh dich langsam um

by dead_silence



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_silence/pseuds/dead_silence
Summary: Till/ Flake fanart.Kind of AU, inspired by ''Halleluja''.





	Dreh dich langsam um

I was inspired by the song ''Halleluja'',  
but didn't intend to express something related to criticizing particular events (unlike the original lyrics, maybe?).

Rather, I just interpreted the song as a more general tragedy of mankind,  
where a faithful man got deceived by something he'd believed in.

Here, the man is depicted as Till, and another man praying for him is Flake.


End file.
